X-Ray mammography machines typically use an x-ray source mounted at one end of a rotatable c-arm assembly and an image receptor at the other. Between the x-ray source and the image receptor is a device for compressing and immobilizing a breast. Until recently, the image receptor was typically a screen-film (s/f) cassette, which generated an image related to the detected transmission of x-rays through the breast. These s/f cassettes typically come in standard sizes, e.g., 18 cm×24 cm (small) and 24 cm×30 cm (large), with the large cassette used when the breast is too large to be uniformly compressed by the small cassette. The cassettes are easily attachable and removable from a breast support tray of a conventional mammography system. The device for compressing the breast is often called a paddle, and comes in a variety of sizes to match both the cassette size and the breast size. Such matching is desirable because the use of a small size paddle on a large breast can result in uneven and inadequate breast compression and may not allow full-breast imaging, which using a large paddle on a small breast can impede access to the breast, which is important during the compression cycle in order to optimize the amount of breast tissue brought into the field of view of the image receptor.
New mammography systems are now being developed to use digital image receptors as replacements for the screen-film cassettes. These digital image receptors, sometimes called flat panel receptors, or flat panel digital x-ray receptors, are different in many ways from s/f cassettes. They have many advantages, but also tend to be heavier and somewhat thicker. Typically, they are not designed to be removable in normal use, so a system normally will employ only one size image receptor. These characteristics can presents challenges for some imaging procedures and breast sizes, particularly for the mediolateral oblique view (MLO) taken as a part of typical breast x-ray imaging. As with screen-film systems, it is still advantageous to use a compression paddle that matches the breast size. This typically means that the compression paddles will be removable, and there will be a selection of paddle sizes available with the system.
A number of x-ray protocols have been used for breast imaging. One common view is the cranio-caudal (CC) view, illustrates in FIG. 5, which images the breast of a standing or sitting patient from above. Another is the mediolateral oblique view (MLO), taken from an oblique or angled view, and also illustrated in FIG. 5. In screen-film mammography systems, the compression paddle typically is centered relative to the proximal edge of the screen-film cassette. In some views, such as the MLO view, and particularly for smaller breasts, this may present some difficulty as the cassette may have to be pressed against the armpit in order to approximately center the breast relative to the proximal edge of the film (the edge closest to and parallel to the chest wall). In such cases, the smaller size cassette can be used. This, plus the relative thinness of the cassette, generally allow for adequate centering. However, when a digital x-ray receptor is used usually only one size is available, and it may be the size comparable to the larger size screen-film cassette. Also, the digital receptor tends to be thicker than a screen-film cassette. Thus, centering the breast can be difficult or impossible in some cases, particularly for the MLO view and patients with smaller breasts, with the result that optimal positioning of the breast may not be possible for some views and patients.
To applicants' knowledge, these and other issues regarding compression paddle use with flat panel digital receptors in mammography have not been solved and perhaps have not been even addressed. In a different setting, it has been proposed to move a compression paddle laterally, relative to the proximal edge of the screen-film cassette, but for the different purposes of aligning a cutout in the paddle with a particular portion of the breast. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,056. This is believed to require a paddle larger that would normally be used for the breast size so as to maintain even compression when the cutout is off-center relative to the breast. Other earlier proposals are known for features such as collimation that adjusts to film cassette size, source-to-image distance and/or cross-sectional area to be imaged (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,502,878, 3,863,073, 5,627,869, and 6,149,301), moving a paddle (U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,950), moving a cassette (U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,227), and retracting a cassette holder (U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,641). The cited patents are hereby incorporated by reference in this patent specification.